


Burning love

by Sunset_bae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, High School Student Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_bae/pseuds/Sunset_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his famliy moves a lot, he changes schools alot, and the last thing he is looking for is love, but then one day he sees the most beautifull person in class and his whole world is changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so please leave feedback or suggestions! This was just an idea that has been brewing in my head for some while now and I hope you guys like it !

A new town, a new school. Dean and his little Brother Sam, walk down the hallway. Dean suddenly notice a poster of the school’s soccer team and one particular player catches his eye, he realizes that he is Staring and quickly snaps out it. He and Sam part ways and Dean walks to his math class not able to get the boy out of his head, he enters the clasroom just as the bell rings and there is just one free seat next to a boy that Dean quickly recognizes as the boy from the soccer team poster. He sits down and the boy turns to him  
-Hi, I’m Cas. Dean tries not think of how good his dark messy hair looks, how incredibly blue his eyes are and how deep and soothing his voice is. The teachers enter before Dean can manage to introduce himself and this slightly upsets Dean. After the class ends he goes to the bathroom. And turns on hot water as hot as it gets and starts scrubbing his hands, scrubbing away the filth. He can’t and shouldn’t feel this way and hates it, what would Dad or Sam say if they knew? Besides what are chances of his feeling being returned. He tries to push away the fact that Cas looks like an actual angel, but he just can’t so he scrubs his hands in hot water some more almost as a punishment. He leaves the bathroom and immediately sees a gang of jocks and searches for Cas, who to his surprise is walking straight towards him.  
-Hi, you! I never got your name earlier. Dean can feel his heartbeat increasing.  
-Uhm i-its Dean. It’s all he can manage to stutter which is weird he’s not rendered speechless easily.  
-Well Dean, there is soccer practice tonight at 7 and you should come, I think you’d be good.  
-Sorry, sport is not really my thing. He tries to seem disinterested and distant, trying not to give anything away, but he can feel himself blush.  
-Even If you don’t want to play you should at least come watch. It’ll be fun!  
-Well if you put it that way I’ll see what I can do. Cas smiles and Dean blushes even more, because damn is he cute when smiles. Once Cas leaves he goes back into bathroom despite just coming out from there. Dean turns the hot water back on and starts washing his hands again, trying to get the desire to find out what it would be like to kiss Cas out of his mind, but he just can’t. The rest of day goes by rather quick.  
Dean is standing in the bathroom at their new house. He’s running the hot water over his hands and wishing he could control his feelings, but again he just can’t. He hears a knock on the door.  
-Dean is everything ok? You’ve been in there quite a while. Dean dries his hands and walks straight past his brother not wanting him to notice his hands were red and burned from the hot water. Sam was everything Dean was not and what their father wanted, smart, active, straight and despite being years younger than Dean he’s about outgrow him. He left in hurry slamming the door as he left.  
Dean sat in lechers and he tries to watch the entire team but his eyes keeps drifting to Cas. The practice itself is quite uneventful, but Dean finds Cas and his elegance with the ball to be quite interesting. The practice ends and Dean goes down to the fields and Cas is already half jogging his way. He doesn’t think, he barley even knows what he’s saying but suddenly Dean hears himself say  
-Do you want to come to my place after you’ve changed. Cas doesn’t respond he just nods his head until he sees Dean hands  
-Dean, did your hands! Did you do that to yourself? Now Dean doesn’t respond and just looks at the grass beneath him wanting it to bury him alive.  
-Wait, here I just need to change and we can leave.  
They come to Dean’s new house and head up to his room not exchanging a single word the entire time. They sit on Deans new bed and Cas breaks the silence  
-I don’t want to see you hurt yourself again! He grabs Dean’s hands as if to sooth them. And his eyes go from looking at Deans hands to his emerald green eyes and down to his lips. Dean hopes and prays that he is reading the signs right, he knows he’s about to make the stupidest decision ever but he just can’t help it. Dean looks at Cas for a second before placing his lisp on his. At sheer impulse Cas pulls Dean away leaving Dean with the worst stomach ache until Cas kisses Dean back and the stomach ache becomes butterflies and it seems like the kiss lasts an eternity despite only lasting a few seconds, but it’s the best seconds in Deans life. Cas leaves and Dean wonders how could something feel so good yet make him feel so ashamed, he tries to resist the urge to wash his hands, but yet again he can’t. About two weeks later Cas and Dean are lying in Deans bed cuddling watching a movie when Sam appears in the doorway  
-Dad’s not home could you oh, sorry... The boys quickly Spread on the bead, Deans face is red with shame and embarrassment.  
-It’s not what it seems! Dean finally erupts. Cas gets up and starts to leave  
-Guess that’s my cue to leave. Castiels grunts and Sam sits himself next to Dean.  
-Is this why you’ve been acting so distant lately? I’m actually kind of hurt that you feel like you couldn’t talk to me, you’re my brother I’ll be here for you no matter what!  
\- I just didn’t know how you’d react. Can you please not tell dad, he’ll freak.  
-Whatever you want, but I honestly think he’d be fine with it to be honest.  
Dean didn’t know how his brother would react, but he feels like Sam took it surprisingly nice. He’s not so sure how their dad will react though until one morning  
-Dad, Dean has something he’d like to tell you. Dean shoots Sam an angry glare which he answers with a smile and their dad is looking expediently at Dean  
-U.uhm I’m seeing someone. Dean heart is beating faster and faster by the second  
-Oh, who is the lucky girl? Dean stomach hurls  
-Actually it’s a guy, his name is Cas, it’s short for Castiel. The name Castiel has never sounded stanger to Dean than at that exact moment. John looks surprised at Dean for a second  
\- Ok, when will I get to meet this Castiel? Deans jaw nearly drops in surprise that was not what he expected from their dad


End file.
